With the complexities of society ever increasing, human interaction with machines having keyboards and other input devices among which computers and other electronic devices are included, becomes more and more complex. Typically, a person who is operating a computer is seated in front of a keyboard. The keyboard is connected to the computer, and a monitor is also connected to the computer. The individual can observe his interaction with by observing the monitor. This interaction typically occurs in the form of actuating keys on the keyboard. However, not all interaction with computers is limited to actuating keys on keyboards. In fact, track balls, roller balls, graphic pads, voice recognition systems or a "mouse" are all used for interaction with a computer.
Sustained interaction with computers and other machines can lead to eye strain, tension headaches, shoulder, arm, wrist, hand or finger muscle strain, carpal tunnel syndrome, trauma, rheumatoid arthritis or edema of pregnancy. Therefore, a variably adjustable chair which reduces stresses and tensions experienced by an operator is desirable. Furthermore, what is desirable is a variably adjustable chair which allows an operator freedom of movement away from a computer or other machine. Thus, an operator would not feel tied to the machine. Also, what is desirable is a divided keyboard in combination with a variably adjustable chair so that an operator does not feel trapped in his or her chair.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,706, invented by and issued to the inventor of the present invention, support tables suitable for supporting a computer keyboard in front of a user and adapted for a rotatable attachment to the side arms of a chair are disclosed. Each support table is hingedly attached to the front of each side arm so as to be pivotable about each of two orthaginal axis. The support tables therein are foldable from a generally horizontal position disposed above the seat of the chair and in front of the chair side arms and the user to a stored position disposed adjacent to the outside sides when not in use. Therein, a keyboard was placed across support tables in front of the user. Thus, a user positioned in the chair is virtually confined to the chair by having this keyboard restricting his or her egress and ingress to and from the chair. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,706, the adjustable keyboard chair was not variably adjustable to the operator's individual desires for optimum position and comfort. In that patent, the adjustable keyboard chair was not ergonomically designed for adaptation to the peculiarities of each individual's human physical characteristics.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,560 (hereinafter "Baxter"), a master keyboard terminal is provided to communicate with a programmable control unit. In that patent, auxiliary keyboard terminals are connected to the master terminal, and utilize a substantial portion of the logic circuitry located in the master terminal. The auxiliary terminals disclosed in that patent are two numeric data pads. That patent discloses an apparatus directed to reducing the total number of logic components required in a typical system described therein. However, Baxter does not teach or disclose a divided keyboard with interoperable halves. Moreover, Baxter does not teach or disclose reconfiguration of a standard keyboard layout for improved ergonomic accessibility for key actuation. Furthermore, Baxter does not teach or disclose a variable adjustable chair having a divided keyboard.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,068 (hereinafter "Zapp"), a keyboard, actuatable with the aid of fingers of at least one hand is described. The keyboard is described in association with a typewriter. The keyboard disclosed therein includes a hand rest for the ball of the thumb or wrist of the hand, standard keys arranged on a curve for the fingers of each hand corresponding to the natural disposition of the finger-tips for use without being tensioned. It is also disclosed therein two separate thumb keys, a left thumb key and a right thumb key. However, Zapp does not teach or disclose a divided keyboard with interoperable halves. Moreover, Zapp does not teach or disclose a thumb key which is adaptable for varying thumb lengths. Furthermore, Zapp does not disclose a variably adjustable chair for reducing stresses and tensions in combination with an adjustable ergonomic keyboard.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,553 (hereinafter "McCall"), an electromechanical interactive terminal system is disclosed. In McCall, a keyboard provides two separate and distinct keyboard units, one of which includes the keys normally activated by the right hand while the other has the keys conventionally assigned for use by the left hand. The two separate keyboard units can be used in various positions as being affixed to a support member, so as to be held in spaced-apart relationship contiguous to the hands of an operator with his arms apart and supported at rest. However, McCall does not teach or disclose a variably adjustable chair for reducing stresses and tensions. Moreover, McCall does not teach or disclose reconfiguration of a standard keyboard layout for improved ergonomic accessibility for actuation. Furthermore, McCall does not teach or disclose a variably adjustable chair in combination with a divided keyboard for improved ingress and egress from the chair.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,005 (hereinafter "Lahr"), a keyboard arrangement for reducing stress and tension experienced by a human operator during communication with an information processing machine is disclosed. The keyboard therein discloses having keys thereon arranged in a conventional QWERTY keyboard system splitable into first and second sections. Also, disclosed therein, an adjustable mechanical mounting arrangement is provided for insuring positional stability for the keyboard sections. However, Lahr does not teach or disclose a variably adjustable chair in combination with an ergonomic adjustable keyboard for reducing stresses and tensions. Moreover, Lahr does not teach or disclose reconfiguration of a standard keyboard layout for improved ergonomic accessibility for actuation of a key. Furthermore, Lahr does not teach or disclose a variably adjustable chair in combination with a divided keyboard for improved ingress and egress from the chair.
Thus, a variably adjustable chair which conforms to the individual peculiarities of an operator for reduced physiological and psychological tensions and stresses and for optimum positioning for communication with a computer or other type of machine is desirable. Furthermore, an ergonomically adjustable keyboard for use with a variably adjustable chair which allows mobility away from a computer or other machine, and does not excessively limit the egress and ingress from the aforesaid chair is desirable. Moreover, an ergonomic adjustable keyboard optimally designed for reduced stresses and tensions to an operator's hand and wrist is desirable. Furthermore, a variably adjustable chair which is ergonomically designed to accommodate individual physical peculiarities of an operator is desirable. Additionally, a keyboard which allows an operator additional freedom of movement away from a monitor or other display device is desirable. Also, an ergonomic keyboard which is configured for improved accessibility for key actuation is desirable. Other desirable advantages over prior disclosures will become apparent from which follows herein.